My complements to the Moon
by taggED
Summary: narusasu fic... an unaswered question is left behind naruto's past as he leaves konoha. after his return he has a few suprises and none of them are pleasent.
1. the fox, the fan and the moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... and I know sasuke does not get with Naruto... its only... I guess a dream  
  
My complements to the Moon  
  
Ch.1 The Fan, the Fox and the Moon  
  
The four people sat in a ramen stand. One 24-year-old man, tall and handsome even though you can only see one forth of his face. And two 14- year-old boys, one blonde boy with bright sky blue eyes and one other boy with a dark blue hair and dark eyes, and a girl with light pink hair and jade eyes.  
  
The 24-year-old man said, "Well, do you like it?" they all nodded, this was a punishment for the teacher for being late for the 5 the time this week and out of the all five times they met. "Naruto, slow down your choke on your noodles." Sakura said, after finishing her ramen. "But- its- so good!" he said after his breaks of breaths. He was eating his 14th bowl of ramen.  
  
"Ne... Naruto" Kakashi said smiling. Naruto stopped eating his 14th bowl and looked at his teacher and said, "what?" the teacher smiled at him. "Naruto... I said I'll buy you A ramen bowl not as much as you want to eat ramen bowl" and the teacher smiled, for a second Naruto scratched his head, and said " I don't get it." Sakura blasted into anger "BAKA!! HES ONLY PAYING FOR ONE OF YOUR FOURTEEN BOWLS!!!" Sasuke stayed in silent. He never cooped with there conversations unless he was the part to the problem.  
  
"AACK!! BUT I DIDN'T BRING MONEY!!!!" Naruto exclaimed "Dobe..." Sasuke said as he stood up and placed money on the counter for 13 bowls of ramen, "Pay me back" Naruto smiled ear to ear. ' HAI! ARIIGATO SASUKE!!" Sasuke quickly turned around, "dobe." He said and left the stand.  
  
-=-=- "Ja nE!!" Sakura waves from a distance to the men of team 7 "BYE!!" Naruto waved back  
  
"Well you two boys head back, its almost 7, see you two o Monday have a nice weekend" Kakashi said and with a puff of smoke he disappeared. "Ja ne. Sensei... you too Sasuke." Naruto said as he folded his arms over his head and walked away.  
  
"Oi, dobe, your home is that other way." Naruto turned around and stuck out his tough "training!" "Baka" Sasuke said mentally. And he walked him and took his shower and changed into his home clothes. Which was comfortable looking black pants and shirt he glances at the clock it was 8:30 then he looked at the moon, the full moon... the blonde moon... Blonde?? His hair was blonde... what was he doing right now... was he still training... he got an enormous feeling; it was like a chill in the wind. Then he mentally slapped him, "why did I even worry about him!!" he screamed at himself, then once more looked at the moon, then decided to go outside and go for a walk.. He just stared at the moon the whole time and unknowing he ended up at the hill that Naruto would always train at. Then he found himself staring at the figure of naruto shadowed by the moon. Then he saw the figure fall down on his knees, and scream. He hurried but when he got to the tree he stopped, there was talking, of two voices, one was Naruto's voice and the other was a sinister and tricky voice. "Stop" Naruto screamed no one was there but a voice rung out "Why Naruto... not strong enough? Can't you handle it?" the voice rang out "No JUST GO AWAY! KYUBI!" Naruto cried out, Sasuke was shocked, ' nice tails? What the hell? And is Naruto... crying?' "Hahahaha very funny but that is a thing I can only wish to do, like your dream of being Hokage hahaha" "STOP LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto said now clutching his head and crying harder "NO WE MADE A DEAL, IF I SHARE MY CHAKARA THAT YOU WILL PROMISE ME THAT ATLEAST WILL BE BROKEN!!! BUT YOU WORRY THAT I WILL KILL YOUR SO CALLED LOVED ONES!!!!!LIKE THAT GIRL WITH THE GREEN EYES, YES SHE WOULD BE A WONDERFUL FEAST, AND THAT TEACHER OF YOURS, AND THAT ONE WITH THE STUPID HAIR CUT, BUT YOU ALSO MADE VERY POWER FRIENDS LIKE THAT NEIJI BOY... AND OH OFCOURSE YOUR BELOVED... SASUKE!" ' Beloved?? Me Naruto's beloved??' Naruto said nothing and stayed silent and cried... but does that I mean I wonder... since we are one... do I as well love him?? Naruto's head shoot up "NEVER!! ARE WE ONE!!! GOT IT!! YOUR BASTARD WE ARE NOT ONE!!!" |Naruto shouted in anger, "AH AHAHA AHA keep saying that Naruto... it just might come true like your silly dream" then the voice disappeared within the wind with a mad laugh.  
  
Naruto was left on the top of the hill crying holding himself rocking back and forth, mutter, "we're not one ... we're not one"  
  
Then Sasuke came forth to him, his troth was dry and words were lost within his mouth and his mind was blank... Naruto was the Karma of the Nine Tails?! It was insane Naruto the one who wanted to become the Hokage of the Kohana of the future, unbelievable... this was a secret that not another soul would have known Sasuke thought, he drew closer, he reached out slowly to Naruto's shoulder, he flinched when he got to close, but at last he touched him, Naruto stopped rocking back and fourth, Sasuke drew closer and also knelt down and embraced him, Naruto kept crying he clenched his teeth.  
  
"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke said mentally slapping him self with his most powerful Ninjitsu . "How long where you there?"  
  
"Long enough to know most of it." Sasuke said solace.  
  
"Does it make you feel uncomfortable? Did I also kill one of your kin as well? Have I done ay discomfort to you past and present?"  
  
There was a still silence in the air.  
  
"No" Sasuke said in a sad tone " why would you think that... your... my" Sasuke stopped... he didn't know what word would go after that then he decided to rephrase that sentence.  
  
"No, I don't hate you... you're my friend..." bad choice  
  
"Really? I am so happy..." Naruto eased he relaxed in the arms of Sasuke, but tear kept flowing down because you see, I thought no one would love me... cause everyone is just up on my back just waiting for me to screw up and they do it so well that I just might to just please them...and that they say that its my fault that so many people died, that I don't have parents that ... of so many things as far as stealing things I have never stolen to getting there son sick cause I was standing next to them... so I try to be funny, the cool guy that you Uchida Sasuke do so well... but they hate me even more, and then they compare me as a Maggot to the great Bird that will eat the maggot, and conquer it"  
  
Sasuke smiled in silence then he smiled quietly he held him tighter, giving Naruto the warmth. And spoke, "funny and I always wanted to have the least attention."  
  
"Ha... with that face of yours. That would be almost impossible... the day that Sasuke Uchida will be hated by his fan club and a Naruto fan club would be established will be the day I die." Naruto said with a weak smile." I really though I wish I was never born... but I am here and I cant do anything about... letting someone kill me I just hate idea of losing... and I cant think of killing myself... it would be like losing to yourself... but I really wished...I died." Those words struck Sasuke. "Why?" Sasuke asked in a tone where a bit of anger was expressed.  
  
"I am tired Sasuke... I want all the noises to end just go away..." Then Sasuke said after couple of seconds of stillness he spoke then  
  
"Then go to sleep... if your tired... here lean on me... and we can look at the moon and fall asleep... I'll be here when you wake up." Naruto smiled as he leaned into Sasuke..  
  
"Good night." Naruto said "and please thank that the moon for brining you hear to me." And fell asleep.  
  
"Good night... and thank you for loving me. And Sasuke too fell asleep. The Sasuke woke up he was still leaning on the tree, but instead of Naruto he had an White blanket over him and a note in messy letters,  
  
"Let us give thanks to the moon... it brought us together... but the day awoke... so there we part... thanks! Naruto Usumaki." Sasuke smiled then whispered dobe. But then as he folded the paper he noticed writing on the back of the paper then he read, "don't come after me... or I will kill you." Sasuke was shocked. Is this one of jokes? Is this a prank is this a test? What is it, then he noticed it was real after running to his apartment, it had been cleared out most of the things, like hi clothes, the Ninja items, and his scrolls. He did leave for sure, he ran clutching the note closely in this hands the words could not erased from his mind, ' don't come after me or I'll kill you' Sasuke ran faster to the Main Kohana Building running as fast as possible, and then slammed the door open to Tsudane's room and yelled, "NARUTO LEFT THE VILLAGE!" 


	2. the best of our dreams

Ch.2 The best of our dreams Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the new character I have made with my colorful imagination so please...  
  
"Tsudande!" Sasuke yelled out in fury "why don't you let me go after him! You as well must know about the Kyubi!"  
  
"Oh so you know eh... well you can if you want to but he said so him self, ' don't fallow me or I'll kill you' "she said the quote mimicking Naruto's accent.  
  
"TSUDANDE!" Sasuke exploded, he didn't want to lose Naruto not now, not when it was just getting somewhere, "Can't at least know-"  
  
"NO!" Tsudande said strictly, "Naruto has got a reason to leave, but its not like he's leaving us forever...if that happened" Tsudande paused, and sighed with sadness in her eyes "this village would lose its sunshine... no?" she said and smiled.  
  
"How can you smile?" Sasuke asked in disbelieve  
  
"Cause I am not worried... because he's strong... and he's the best"  
  
"The fire would carry on if there was no sun to give it some heat."  
  
After Sasuke heard that he just left the room, he left the building, he went home, his dark home which where he covers all the windows and the rooms were cold. Unlikely like Naruto's home where he's been there once. It was full of light and sunshine coming down, and plants here and there, cup ramen on the table and friendly home.  
  
Sasuke POV The day after that I didn't feel like going to training so I stayed at home. And the day after that and the day after that. For a 14-year-old boy I look these rare feeling and emotions of mine really serious. I guess it because I saw my only parents get killed by my only older brother... or because that I was spoiled by love some many times by my parents when I was little and now all I have left was Naruto and now he's gone I could have really killed some one or even killed me... but then Naruto said, " I can't lose to myself." He must have thought about this all his life but he held on... he was truly the best.  
  
Sakura visited me today. She said that its lonely with the one she liked and the one she hated not there. She that I should come back to classes and training and everyone thinks the same.  
  
"But... I bet no one misses Naruto... but only the great Uchida Sasuke, no one wants an outsider."  
  
"T-that's... Not true..." Sakura said slowly turning around, I raised my head, I saw a shimmer of tear.  
  
"I hated Naruto cause my mother and father would say, ' he has no parents he has not manners! He's a troublemaker!' so I thought the same, by all the things he does. But then I find out that... there's reason to hate him. He's not weak! He's strong! He's not stupid! He's Smart! He's not a drop out..." Sakura said as she turned around sobbing, " HE'S THE BEST!" she said crying, "NO WONDER YOU LIKE HIM SASUKE KUN!! I AM NO MATCH!" she cried, I hugged for comfort.  
  
"That's true," I spoke in a solace voice, " yup Uzmaki Naruto he's the best"  
  
A couple of weeks after Sakura saying that she couldn't love me and given up, she found a new love in her life... a person who already loved her. But then I thought it was funny how fate was so cruel to people who are sad and lonely or maybe that's just fate. It was late night, Sakura persuaded me to go to class it was the fourth time I went back. It was boring no one to make fun of. No one to make you smile, it was like before I met him. Right then when I realized I cursed him for spoiling me. Then that night after I took a shower it was around seven 30-ish. I felt board and the moon was full again, so I took a walk, I just walked where the moon had lead me once and it did it again, to the hill I stood, at the exact place that he stood. I sat there lost in the lucent moon. The there was a cloud, which made the land dim for a while but then just as the breeze kicked in there was a foot step. I was shocked to see if it was who I thought it was. It was! NARUTO! "NARUTO!" I said standing up as fast as I could. But my feet wouldn't move. "Feet binding jitsu... one of the nine hundred ninety nine jitsus used in the Kyubi Scroll." "K-kyubi scroll?" I asked. "What's that?" "Haha I know something that the great Sasuke Uchida doesn't know isn't that funny? Kyubi." A hallow laughter fallowed. "True... haha maybe after we gather all the scrolls" "Maybe" Naruto said with a reply of a smile, which in a right light looked like an evil smirk Maybe? What did this maybe mean?? "M-maybe... what?" I asked in caution.  
  
A howling of laughter filled my ears, the hallow laughter and Naruto's own. "What stupid boy... I would think they would know by now" The Kyubi's voice rang threw out my ears, it gave fear and shaking within my soul.  
  
"Scared Sasuke?" the two voices combined asked in me in a dangerous tone. I feared it "N-naruto..." I asked he looked at me... well more like shot a dangerous glare, but his once sky blue eyes had turned deep red... I got scared for the few times in my life I got scared am I going to lose him?!  
  
"Ha! He's scared to death... lets kill him."  
  
"No... killing, I rather want to do that..." then the hallow laughter fallowed, "its your body not mind do as you please Naruto..."  
  
Then in fastest speed I have ever seen he was behind me with a knife to my neck, I gulped, then to my surprise, he started to kiss it slowly, was he... sexually harassing me?!  
  
"N-naruto this... this isn't you"  
  
I could almost hear the smile, "of course... I told you yesterday, I am tired and I want to change that..." then I felt him let go I turned around I saw none. Then I turned around where I was before then two inches away from his face h looked at me... with eyes full of things I could not express... fate, sadness, happiness... evil? The other eye became blue again but the glare of his eyes were like a sly fox, his smile completing it. I fear it. He got closer and I wanted to step back but then my foot was still locked by his jitsu, he reached for me, his hands reaching for my cheek, I flinched thinking he would hurt me. But then the touch was gentle as ever. I looked back at his face, his blonde hair down covered it, but I could sense the sorrow he was showing me. "Do you think I am running away? Cause I am not." He said in his usual tone but with a slight bitter tone.  
  
"Yea... I think your running away... but not from what you have in mind..."  
  
"If you're thinking I am running away from you, I-"  
  
"No and you have every right too... I am not perfect..." He took his hands away, he smiled I could see that far, but then I got drowsy... "The attack is starting to kick in... it steals enough energy to knock you out..." the he lifted his head, he smiled like he used to but I saw the tears in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Ne... do you promise... you wont hate me... ever." I smiled, where is this leading too... I thought, but I didn't answer and fell backwards, I wasn't totally knocked out but was in a place of the dreams and real life, then I saw light sapphire eyes "I'll leave my dreams with you..." and like the light breeze on spring day he kissed me on my lips, then with the wind that brought my kiss... he left.  
  
-.-. That was ten years ago... now that young boy turned into a young man... who had reputation for a man who was nocturnal and loved the moon and hated the sun... even though sometimes you can see him glazing at the sky-blue sky on spring days, and wishes it to stop raining his sorrows.  
  
At a bridge somewhere in the water country, five figures stood on the bridge, each of their faces covered by something, but there vividly saw a fox like smile, then he spoke,  
  
"Lets go get our dreams.."  
  
... ... tagged here!!! How do you like chapter two???? Hahahaaha well I know your probably like who does sakura et with... well I'll tell you in the next chapter... there is people who support that couplings by the way... this is to Shirya!!! Hahah who do you like my gayness!!! Onegai!! Review!! Good ones hopefully-_- 


	3. AN

NOTE...  
  
Funny thing I noticed... I was running through some fan sites, and they seemed to have character profiles, to see when my dear Kakashi's birthday was... I clicked first person... Naruto Uzmaki... second Sakura... then Sasuke... Uchi...HA??? I thought it was uchiDA so I asked my dear... school mate -_- Shiyra kun... well I asked him... is it Uchida or Uchiha... then he told me that it was Uchiha.... Then I remembered one of my fan letters saying that I spelled it wrong.. I got mad at them of course I mean watching Naruto seven times I practically memorized the sub title no there is no English dub and if there was I wouldn't watch it... and I noticed that I have done a great amount of sin, so the person that ã yelled at... T-T gomen na sai!!! I beg for forgiveness!!!! I PLEA THE FIFTH!!!!! And I hope they will somehow read this and continue reading.... And people who said I have lots of grammar probs... well the thing is I never prove read... I write and I post it XD cant help bad habits so out of my big efforts of laziness... I have found myself an editor...so I hope this will please you peoples... and if you have friends please recommend then this fic... I hope and thank you once more to enjoy this fic and also thank a millions to -- long live Sasuke and Naruto pairing!!! 


	4. the missing sunshinedoll of rain

Missing sunshine... doll of rain  
  
"Its almost time don't you think Jyiara  
  
"Yes it is let us make loOOove!" After the rude comment there was a loud smack.  
  
"BAKA!!YOU OLD MAN!! WHO WOULD HAVE SEX WITH YOU!!!" Tsudande yelled at a figure in the floor, which looked beat up. The man started to sit up rubbing at the red hand mark on his right cheek. "Ouch... it was a joke!" he said with a pissed of look which vividly read, ' what-the-fuck-was-that-for?! "Well... I said that its time soon." The women said, she was a bit aged, looked around her forties, and had rather large breasts. Her blonde hair locked up in a low ponytail, and a purple diamond shape jewel on her forehead. Then man who had long white hair that looked like a cat's bushy tail looked up at her as he stood up. He had two red line marks on below his eyes.  
  
"What when he comes back?"  
  
"Its been long ten years... don't you think so?"  
  
"Yea ... do you think he finished his work?"  
  
There was silence within the room; "truthfully Tsudande do you think what he tried to do was actually possible without getting him killed?" the old man asked.  
  
"To be wholesomely truthful... no I do not think its possible, the demon relies on him and so does he, and he says he doesn't but that's the truth they share one life line..."  
  
"So if he did try he might be..."  
  
"–BUT! Naruto's a hell of a guy... he might have actually pulled it off... but if he did... there would be one BIG problem..." Tsudande spoke quietely.  
  
"Which is?" Jyiara asked  
  
"They shared the same life line... meaning they were making it into two... demon and a human combined... but if you pull those two apart they must be equal for them to both survive, which leaves Naruto at a position where-"  
  
"you mean!"  
  
"HOKAGE SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!" a young man burst then the door swung open with a man with a bowl hair cut running, he had a green jump suit.  
  
"Yes Lee?" Tsudande said calmly.  
  
"KONOHAMARU HAS CHALLANGED SASUKE KUN AGAIN!!" Lee shouted his mouth making an O shape.  
  
"Hmm... it's only been three months? How mush do you think he has learned?" Jyriha spoke calmly  
  
"Not much I assume... hey wanna place a bet?"  
  
"No as perverted as I am... I won't stoop to your level."  
  
"Your no fun you old man." Tsudande pouted.  
  
"TSUDANDE SAMA!! THIS IS NO TIME FOR EVIL GAMBLEINGS!!! KONOHAMARU-KUN MAY DIE IN THIS BATTLE"  
  
"Lee-kun, stop being dramatic, no one is going to die, Sasuke never really hurt Konohamaru. He was the one who would accidentally fall down or trip, and get hit by his own attack." Tsudande said as she slowly reached for a form on her desk.  
  
"But-but!" Lee tried to convince her.  
  
"But when your there to stop the fight Lee-kun can you hand this to Shikumaru and Sasuke-kun? The is a new mission for them, its not an S class, but it need special spying forces. There is a village near by known for exorcisms to kill demons. But they also believe Nins with their ninjitsu is also witchcraft... this is effecting everyone who is a shinobi. Directions are in the folders... and tell them no matter what they must not kill or be found...understood Lee-kun?"  
  
Giving up on the matter before hand he got serious, "yes ma'am."  
  
Then he took the form then left.  
  
" You should stop him though... countless times he had tried to defeat Uchiha, thinking it would bring him back. Some bullshit he believes in." Jyiara spoke, as he folded his arms and sat in a way he looked like a rude iragont bum.  
  
"True... but if I stop him then who will Sasuke-kun take his anger out on?" "He had been silent since his brother killed his family...so he showed a little color when Naruto was still here does it matter? I think Naruto has suffered even more then him."  
  
"You know what I think?" Tsudande spoke "I think you have a grudge against Uchiha-kun cause he had the little thing with Oochimaru...Jealousy?"  
  
"YOU SICK BITCH!!ME GAY WITH OOCHIMARU?!" Jyiara blasted out "DON'T KID YOURSELF! THE ONLY PERSON I EVER DREAMED OF LIKING WAS-"  
  
Now Tsudande was interested, "WHO??? WHO? WHO? WHO?!? TELL ME!!"  
  
"NOONE!" Jyiara blurted out with anger and turned about. To Tsudande's surprise, he saw him turn black with blush; then her too started to blush.  
  
"Jyiara..."  
  
"What." He said angrily.  
  
"I am foolish to disguise myself with charka? I fear of being ugly and old."  
  
"...I think...y-you'd be pretty... in anyway ...no matter how old you are." Shocked by the words Tsudande desperately wanted to hear she looked at his back, as Jyiara felt her loving stare... there was silence in a loving way.  
  
-=-=-=  
  
"UCHIHA SASUKE YOU DIE TODAY!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
There was a young man about in his early twenties, and then there was the 15 year old challenging him. Sasuke who was older now looked more mature. He had a pale face, but it wasn't a freaky albino pale, it was peaceful pale, and his dark hair bangs up in the front, and it was neatly tied up into a pony tail that was thin which ran to his hip. His eyes were red, his signature skill, Shirangan. He wore an ANBU suit. He had a cigarette in his mouth, as he leaned against a tree. On his head he had his mask tilted so his face was shown, but around his neck like a necklace was a headband of the village. The sign of Konohana.  
  
The other wore a long blue scarf around his neck, a long scarf that went down to his knees, and his head wore a pair of green goggles as well as a helmet.  
  
"When will you take those goggles off?" Sasuke asked as he lit his cigarette and took a drag.  
  
"I'll take it off when I win that headband from you."  
  
"I see..." the sat up then tossed the cigarette "ya want to go for another round yeh?"  
  
"If I kill you... Naruto aniki WILL come back."  
  
Sasuke looked the same, the same hard poker face' "what gave you that idea?"  
  
"BECAUSE HE LEFT CAUSE OF YOU!" the edges of his eyes were with teardrops daring to roll down. Sasuke's expression did not change. Yet he turned around taking out another cigarette and lighting it. He looked up at the sky.  
  
"Hey... ya think it'll rain soon?" Sasuke said. A rather stupid question that had no concern with the current topic, thought Konohamaru.  
  
"What's that go to do with anything?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Its been raining...since he left... the others must be happy that the poor demon is gone."  
  
"ANIKI IS NOT A DEMON!!!"  
  
"Ha... you'd be surprised kid... Naruto is a full-blown demon walking in a human body suit... and oh God do I hate him... I would kill him if I saw him again-"he was cut off my Konohamaru, who ran full charge at him with a kunai.  
  
"DIE UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!" but Sasuke blocked with his own kunai and grabbed his arm and flipped him over which made him go flat on the floor. He violently flinched and squirmed like a dieing fish on land. But the Uchiha knew better then to hold on to his arm and let it break instead he grabbed his neck and pushed his head down as he was on top of him. Now Konohamaru gave up struggling.  
  
"BASTAARD!!! LET ME GOOOOOOOO!!!" Konohamaru screamed "HE ALWAYS CARED FOR YOU!!! WHEN YOU WERE IN TROUBLE AT THE TESTS HE WOULD SAVE YOU!! HE EVEN RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!!! HE ALWAYS WENT AFTER YOU WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU FOUND YOUR BROTHER AND CARRY YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO KONOHANA!!!!! BUT YOU JUST CHASED HIM AWAY!!!!!!!!!! YOU HURT HIM!!! YOU-!"  
  
"LISTIN HERE KID!!!! ITS TRUE I NEVER KNEW HOW MUCH HE MENT TO ME... A FRIEND...A TEAMMATTE... AS A BROTHER AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE!!! BUT HE'S THE THAT LEFT ME HERE! HE HAD LEFT MEAS A REVENGE FOR BREAKING HIS SORRY HEART OVER AGAIN AND AGAIN BUT I NEVER ASKED FOR HELP OR HIM TO RISK HIS GOD DAMMED LIFE FOR ME!! I NEVER ASKED FOR HIS GOD DAMMED LOVE!!!! AND IN RETURN TO ME FOR GIVING BACK LOVE HE KILLS ME! SO DON'T GOD DAMN TELL ME I HURT HIM... DON'T TELL ME I CHASED HIM AAWAY!" Sasuke screamed out as his grip tightened and his force pushing Konohamaru's head deeper into the soft soil. Then there was the silence. Then as Sasuke's grip loosened, he spoke softly "its been... raining for nine years, eleven months, three weeks, and four days...the sun of my life is gone..." then to Konohamaru's surprise he felt something wet drop down to his face. Then another one.  
  
"Ah... it's starting to rain." He heard Sauske say. Not even daring to look up the well-known best ninja of the village crying. But then to his surprise it really did start to rain. The rain clouds gathered in a hurry as if Sasuke had summoned them.  
  
"How ironic... its really raining" Sasuke whispered. Then he let go of Konohamaru. Then stood up. He then took out another cigarette and lit it with a bit of difficulty.  
  
"HEY COME OUT!" Sasuke said "Hey kid... take caution." Then there was a sudden movement of wind, that made even Sasuke take cover. After the wind had ceased the rain fell harder... then to very hard.  
  
There was a doll and old Japanese fashion doll. It had black eyes and straight black hair with the pretty decorated kimono. To Sasuke and Konohamaru's surprise it spoke.  
  
"He, he... Onii-san... Kumbawa!!" the little doll spoke in a child's high- pitched voice "I have a present for you... but you have to play a game... to get it"  
  
"What?" Konohamaru blurted out.  
  
' What the hell is this thing... this charka that controls it.. Doesn't feel so... human as if it was...' but Sasuke's thoughts were disturbed by the five kunai that were thrown to his direction. But in time he had blocked it out, as he activated his signature move.  
  
"SHIRANKAN!" as his eyes turned into blood red with the black comas turlering around his pupil. He tried to seek its controller, but instead he found an even more shocking figure of a snake which coiled around the doll.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Sasuke said knowing now this was no ordinary enemy. Then he could have sworn he saw the lips of the doll's frozen face curve up to make a smile.  
  
"Onii-chan... boku no ingyuo da yo..." older brother I am a doll 


	5. the lost sunshine

The lost sunshine  
  
"what the hell are you?"  
  
"he.he.. Onii-chan... I am a doll."  
  
"Your no doll... a demon more likely... is this gift of yours my death?" Sasuke questioned, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"No..." the doll spoke and answered innocently, "it's a game... if you live within my battle field more then ten minuets you can have the gift... but this doesn't concern the other onii-chan."  
  
' The attacker can see who is here so it must be a very close distance ...'  
  
"It's already been three minuets... seven more to go." After the doll had spoken fifteen ninja stars had been thrown from unknown areas, as well as few kunai thrown back and forth. After easily dodging all of them Sasuke hide between tree.  
  
' For a doll it caries lots of weapons...' he thought ' I need to find out where there coming from.'  
  
"Onii- chan... why are you hiding? You only have four more minutes to go... Onii-chan come and play."  
  
"Shit" Sasuke whispered but it was as if the doll had heard it turned to his direction.  
  
"I found you~" it spoke in a creepy way.  
  
" Smart move Uchiha." Sasuke murmured to him self mentally slapping himself. Then to his surprise the doll was right in front of him.  
  
"He.. He... I thought you were strong..." the doll spoke, still in the childish voice.  
  
Sasuke backed away as he quickly made a seal. "KAZE NO KATANA JITSU" the sword of the wind jitsu and forced his hands out to make a triangle with this thumb and index fingers, and blew hard into, there razor shape winds came at the doll, but the doll was protected by a reflective barrier and quickly returned the attack and by result cutting down a few trees.  
  
"Three more minuets." The doll spoke again.  
  
"This doll... is so annoying." Sasuke grumbled under his breathe.  
  
He wanted to destroy the doll. ' I'll break the barrier.' As Sasuke reached for a kunai as he rapped a piece of paper which happened to be a seal breaker. Sasuke leaped toward the doll, and clung onto to the invisible force and stuck the kunai into it. Now the invisible force had became a wall of weak light blue chakara. The doll fell on to the floor. Sasuke drew closer to it. And picked up the doll.  
  
"Ah... Onii-chan is weaker then I thought. I have a question Onii-chan...can I ask?"  
  
' What's the harm?' "Yea?"  
  
"I know this fox... and he always watches the moon very night... I once asked him why... and he told me on the other side of the world or at least far away... another Onii-chan might be watching the same moon every night...he told me this Onii-chan was a like an angel..."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
"But the fox told me... another thing..." Sasuke woke from his trance of shock.  
  
"This angel was evil... but he was the most angelic thing in the fox's life... cause he also gives pity to the moon..."  
  
Sasuke no longer taking this bull shit spoke, "hey get to the point I thought it was a question." He spoke rather rudely as he picked up the doll.  
  
"Oh- I forgot... my question was... I know why the fox looks at the moon... why do the wolf?"  
  
Sasuke took a few moments...to answer, "the wolf watches the moon cause he knows that the fox is watching as well...I guess."  
  
"You sound so unsure, Onii-chan" Sasuke looked a bit taken.  
  
"Well the moon might resemble something to both of them... and they both are remembering it... so hmm..." as a genius that Sasuke was considered to be he wasn't acting like one at the moment "their both complementing the moon, I assume... knowing the other is doing the same... it feels more comforting for them."  
  
"Ah... good answer... you lasted my ten minuets. Thank you for the answer I have always wondered why when I watched the fox stare t the moon. Your gift will soon appear to you." After the last word a kunai with a note stuck at the end had appeared. Sasuke threw out his wet cigarettes. And grabbed the kunai, it was getting wet, worrying if the ink might splatter. He turned around to see if Konohamaru was around. But not seeing him he figured that he had headed back to the village hoping that the doll would have killed Sasuke. Sasuke found it troublesome to walk in the rain back home, so he walked toward the tree, which gave a cold yet dry shelter. He took the kunai out as he sat on the cold floor. And unfolded the note, and which he read,  
  
One the seventh sunrise...of the end of this week... there will be an attack to KonoHana... no one will be speared every child, ever elder and men and women will die. This is an warning... we will come when the roster had gave its last cry... let every ninja, and ANBU member be at the front gate...  
  
Signed... The monster  
  
AN:: for people who can't read the font, "one the seventh sunrise of the end of this week... there will be an attack to Konohana... no one will be speared every child, ever elder, and men and women will die. This is an warning... we will come when the roster gave its last cry...let every ninja and ANBI member be at the front gate...::  
  
Sasuke couldn't even hardily read the messy writing. But after reading a couple times to fully understand that this was urgent, as he neatly folded the note and placed it in his pocket and hastily took off to the Hokage, there stood two strangers, on a branch of a tall tree.  
  
Leaning on the trunk was a man he rather had a large pack and had his arms folded, the other was a little child which held a similar Japanese doll with a black kimono, the little child had long hair neatly braided, her bangs which covered half of he face. The child also wore a black kimono.  
  
"Ra-Onii Chan... did I do well?"  
  
A smile rose on the face of the man.  
  
"You did perfectly." Then with a "wush" they disappeared.  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
"Sasuke-kun... comes in. Jyiara get him a towel."  
  
"WHY ME?"  
  
"SMACK!" the sound of the Angry fiery had slapped the man once more, "DO AS I SAY" Tsudande shouted at Jyiara.  
  
"Ah... Umm no need Hokage-sama." Sasuke said feeling slightly secretly sorry for Jyiara  
  
"Oh Sasuke- Kun Konohamaru didn't get too hurt did he?" Tsudande asked  
  
"No... but I got attacked in the woods after our...quarrel."  
  
Tsudande raised an eyebrow, "go on... who was the attacker?"  
  
"A...doll..."-_- Sasuke mad a face.  
  
Then the room filled with Jyiara's hysterical laughter.  
  
"HA! And I assume the doll gave you a warning that the army of killer dolls were going to attack Konohana." Jyiara said ignoring Tsudanade's deadly glare.  
  
"Your close..." Sasuke said as he handed Tsudande the note. She took and quickly unfolded it, and read it.  
  
"What...the ... fuck does it say?" Tsudande asked her rhetorical question, as handing the note to Jyiara.  
  
"One the seventh sunrise of the end of this week... there will be an attack to Konohana... no one will be speared every child, ever elder, and men and women will die. This is a warning... we will come when the roster gave its last cry...let every ninja and ANBI member be at the front gate" Jyiara red out loud. Tsudande and Sasuke gave him look, "what I went to school I can read this perfectly fine..." Tsudande now understanding the full concept of this note gave a serious glare.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN WHAT DAY IS TODAY?"  
  
"Friday ma'am."  
  
"So... tomorrow at dawn eh?" Tsudande looked at Jyiara, "Gather every Nin in Konohana... this army is confident to give us a warning before their attack... this must be a hell of an army or they're just stupid."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sasuke said as he turned and about to leave.  
  
"I assume you didn't get the mission forms from Lee yet." Tsudande said.  
  
"Yes... I haven't gotten anything for Lee yet."  
  
"That's ok Konohana is at steak... I will postpone that mission for you and Shikumaru... now go."  
  
And with a poof, Sasuke was gone. Then in the office Tsudande and Jyiara looked at the note.  
  
"Jyiara... doesn't this writing look frimilar to you?" Tsudande asked.  
  
"Nope... Tsudande you should get ready to tell the other elders as well.."  
  
"Your right... I'll be right back." As Tsudande left the office Jyiara looked at the note. He had a wide grin on his face then started to laugh.  
  
"Ah... Naruto you brat you'll get in lots of trouble for this..." as placed the note in his pocket. Then he too walked out of the office, and then the silence and the drumming of the rain to the window play out there song... due to the rain there was no moon in the sky that night... for the wolf and fox to complement too. 


	6. sunshine found

Sunshine found  
  
Four hundred and sixty seven Nins out by the front gate, some by the gate, on top of it, on branches near by it... but the famous old rookie team was standing at the very front... they were known as the best Nins. But of course there were people missing... it was first, Sasuke, the Sakura, Ino, Shikumaru, Hinata, Rock Lee, Shiba, and Neiji. Of course one person was missing... the sunshine. In the front of the front was Tsudande dressed in her Hokage clothing's, which she rarely wore. Then next to her Jyiara riding on a frog big as a pony.  
  
"You neverous Ino?" Sakura asked her best friend.  
  
"Nope... the enemy will look at your big forehead and run away anyways..." Ino said in a teasing tone. The she laughed  
  
"YOUR SO MEAN!" Sakura said laughing back.  
  
Rock was talking to Neiji about the best ways to deafeat the opponent, but seemed as if Neiji was paying attention to Lee of the Nervous looking girl behind him, but a boy with two red marking underneath each eye came here her, with a big white dog. They talked and laughed which gave a student envious jolt to the poker faced boy. Lee seemed to noticed and smiled.  
  
"Neiji...if you like her... you should show some warmth for her." Neiji jolted and turned his poker face into an angry mob expression. And turned bright red.  
  
"Watch what you speak...Lee." He spoke coldly. And then Lee noticed he shouldn't say anything else.  
  
"How troublesome...so early in the morning... ne Sasuke so what do you think the enemy will be like?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.  
  
"I think... they will be an interesting bunch." Sasuke said calmly but in a way he seemed a bit pissed off. ' Damn that doll... fill-in my head with weird ideas... asking me about that moon crap had messed with my head more then I thought.'  
  
"Why are we all happy bunnies this rather really really early morning." Shikamaru murmured to himself. Then there the sun started to rise.  
  
Everyone was silent. Then there was a cry of a roster.  
  
"cockadoo..."  
  
"cockadooooo"  
  
"cockaaadooodledooooo" that was the last cry. Then there was another gust of wind. There, five figures, stood, but all in dark black cloaks. Tsudande started to step forward, but Jyiara stopped her. Then he spoke, " what brings five demons to Konohana."  
  
In the middle there was a young man who seemed to be the leader stepped forward. Sasuke then got an electric jolt. The man wore a cloak but on his back were two gigantic scrolls for him to carry. You could see his smile then he spoke,  
  
"I want to get back the dreams I once left behind."  
  
Jyiara smiled. Sasuke and the others were starting to wonder what was going on, and then Tsudande made a face were she finally knew what was going on. Then she started to laugh. She walked closer to him as she continued to laugh. The leader the took off his hood, and to many others disbelieved eyes, there stood the lost sunshine...  
  
"Naruto... welcome back to Konohana." Tsudande spoke.  
  
"He... you look older old hag...Naurto Uzumaki number one supriser of Konohana, at your service... as well as my crew." As he spoke the rest took of their hoods. To everyone disbelieves one of the figures was Garra! The Nin of the sands! Then another surprise was as if he was Naruto's twin brother, he had the exact face of Naruto, but his eyes and his hair were red, as if they were blood.  
  
"My..." Tsudande spoke out as she looked at the Naruto look alike "is that... " Tsudande became speechless.  
  
"Don't stare its rude..." the person spoke and Tsudande jumped a little.  
  
"He can talk... its not like he's illiterate." Naurto said. As he smiled again.  
  
"WHOW! IS NARUTO!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
"NA-NARUTO!" Sakura exclaimed with joy inner "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!"  
  
"Ah... Sasuke it's Naruto damn that bastard eh purposely woke all of us up as a prank." Shikamaru spoke to Sasuke. Sasuke was in bewilderment and awe. He had gotten older... his hair was still shining with golden linings as his hair was now long, and his eyes deep as the sky... but some how had changed into a sad deep part of the sea. His body was a definite change, it had gotten much more leaner and taller and he had his light bronze tan still even and perfect.  
  
"NARUTO!!! YOU WOKE THE WHOLE KONOHANA"S NINJA"S FORCE AS A PRANK!!!!" then fallowing that there was a loud smack, and on Naruto a large hump.  
  
"Ha, Ha Kid you really pulled a good one this time... I call this a great entrance." Jyiara said who was behind Tsudande. Another loud Smack.  
  
"YOU KNEW ABOUT IT WHY DIDN' T YOU TELL ME! BOTH OF YOU ON YOUR KNEES!!!" there the crowd saw a young mand and an old man on there knees ion punishment potion with their heads down. The ninjas laughed, and some in the crowd shouted, "WELCOME BACK!" or "DAMN IT HE PULLED ANOTHER ONE!" and though Naruto was getting punished he couldn't help smiling.  
  
' It...its really him...but why is he here with them?' Sasuke looked as he examed the people who he came with.  
  
There was Garra... Where Sasuke knew him not so well but knew him enough to hate him. Then there was a little girl about the age of five standing next to him, in a black kimono, with a Japanese doll similar to the one he had seen last night. The little girl short about three feet and some what inches, her hair had bangs that went down half of her face, and her eyes were covered by her hair. Then he saw a girl about the age of seventeen, long black hair neatly braided, and had a dark gray cloak on which show what was wearing under but she was pretty. Her hair was up to her knees, and her eyes were sharp. They were black but they were surely sharp. Her hair was black as well but there were clean red streaks at both sides of her hair... as if her head was a head of a stork's. She had pale skin. But that most concern of Sasuke was the man that had looked exactly like Naruto.... But his head was red like raging wild fire, and his eyes were full of hatred blood. But his face had the same innocent face as Naruto...  
  
"What the fuck?" Shikamaru whispered under his breathe, "Fuck he looks exactly like Naruto... what is he? His lost brother?"  
  
"Naruto..." Jyiara whispered to him, but loud enough for him to be over heard by the crowd of cheers and the crowd of angry mobs.  
  
"What ecchi senin?"  
  
"Did you get to do what you needed to do?" Naruto raised his head and looked at him then to the person that looked exactly like him. Then he gave his cocky grin.  
  
"you could say that." Naruto said, "I never thought they'd be this happy to see me."  
  
"most of them are Ninja's that know that you are a hero to Konohana...if the villagers were here... there would be a defiantly bigger angry mob and it wouldn't be for waking them up really early." Jyiara said as he also smiled, then they heard Sakura and Ino cry out,  
  
"WELCOME BACK HOME!!!"  
  
Then Naruto looked and them and smiled and returned, "GLAD TO BE BACK!!"  
  
To be.... continued...  
  
Aye three chapters in a weak true it isn't much but still I couldn't stop writing... and people who are reading this fic please Review... it encourages me to write... and please people I am running out of things to read.... I really need another chapter from Shughi which the writer hasn't updated since January...T-T and need a new chapter of Homecoming.... And I really need chapter nineteen of "I better leave now" and the "thirteenth hour."Hahah... so please review... keep writing!! And to my supporters I do read your fics... they are wonderful.... +3 wif god... peace!!! 


	7. from the eyes of the fox

From the foxes eyes  
  
Ai... I am back I guess its good to be home... weird I assumed they'd be coming after me with knifes and pitch forks... hmmm maybe I woke them up a bit too early for them to think straight. Ah Sakura Chan is there her hair is much longer now, up to her waist, wow she's pretty.  
  
Naurto Uzumaki back from this ten-year journey he now looked older, and lot leaner. His body looked as if he was a weak boy but his real strength was incredible.  
  
I geez the first thing I get back is punishment it was just a harmless little joke.  
  
"Well that's enough Naruto... you can get back up... it good to see you again." Tsudande spoke.  
  
"Ha-ha as I said its good to be back... and we are always at service for you old hag." I spoke as I got up, she hugged me again then after she realized me someone had punched my and my head.  
  
"NARUTO!! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED!!!" it was Sakura- chan.  
  
"I went to go do something... sorry Sakura chan... but hey you were worried??"  
  
"STUPID!" she yelled at me giving me another punch even harder in the head "I WAS WORRIED SICK!!" Sakura said as she had tears forming at the back of her eyes and she quickly looked down.  
  
"I thought you abandoned us cause you just left even without saying good bye... and I was so worried and-and-" Sakura broke down. Yup that's the emotional Sakura –Chan I knew I smiled sadly, then I hugged her.  
  
"I am sorry Sakura-chan I won't do it again I promise,"as I gave her my cocky smile. "Naruto..." "Hmm..." I said happily hugging the hot chick in my arms "BAMMM!!" a loud punch "WHO THE HELL SIAD YOU CAN HUGG ME!!!!" Sakura said angry yup that's the same old Sakura chan I knew back ten years ago. Then on the floor when Sakura-chan had punched me another womanly figure cam close to me.  
  
"H-hinata?"  
  
"N-N-N-Naruto-K-kun... w-welcome back..." the shy girl spoke. And did she get prettier. Her hair was a bit longer up to her collarbone and her eyes still like snow. Her cheeks flushed. I sat right up and I rubbed the back of my head where Sakura had punched me.  
  
"WOW!! You look like an angel!!" I told her as a complement. And I smiled, but her faced turned black and she ran the other way. Right then I felt two pairs of evil eyes looking at me. I turned to see these people where there I found one pair of brown slit eyes and one sharp hallow white eyes, it was Neiji and Kiba.  
  
"Yo!" I greeted them as I stood up.  
  
"yo..." they replied with anger still in their voices. Gees where's the love? I walked towards them, and then I noticed Sasuke. But it was only at the corner of my eyes, I felt his dangerous glare. It wasn't literally dangerous but it was a dangerous sensation to me... like a black serpent waiting for its prey to slip into its trap. I felt a bit of fear crawling up, but then a voice in the back of my head reached in.  
  
"What is this?? Fear?" the Kyubi's voice sank it. Feeling glum I chose to ignore the comment he asked in my head. We could talk to each other now after the separation... like humans but then in our heads we had bonds still... we were still one. If he was hurt so was I, if I was hurt so was he... but our own feelings differed. I liked ramen...he apparently hated it. But that's not the point...  
  
"Ah-shut up don't kill my mood... you should enjoy it as well... we're finally home." I told him mentally.  
  
"My home is hell," he told me coldly. I ignored his unwelcoming words and I ignored Sasuke's glare had seemed to cease. I started to breathe more slowly then I did. I was still having a face with happiness and talking with people who came up to me.  
  
I can do it...I told my self as I walked towards Shikamaru and Sasuke. I can do it...  
  
"Hey how it been Shikamaru... and... Uh Sasuke"  
  
"Dude where have you been?" Shikamaru spoke, as he patted be on my shoulder, I patted back giving an old grin, which they knew too well. I can do this. "So Sasuke...how's it been?" I asked as I looked t his face, he looked much more older, he had gotten more muscular and taller. He had still his sharp black eyes, and his dark hair. His charms for sure had grown. I can do it I told my self.  
  
"..." No answer. His head was now down; I couldn't really see his face.  
  
"What Sasuke? To beautiful to talk to a ' normal' person?" I teased to ease the tension. As I put my hand on his shoulders to show I had no feeling for him but a friend. Quickly he flinched taking out his kunai.  
  
"SASUKE KUN!" I heard Sakura with surprise. He spoke, his voice sending chills up my spine.  
  
"He is a missing Nin, and to inform you Tsudande- Sama, if no one will fight him I will... it is my duty to protect this village." He said his voice colder then I remember. Those words shock me. I went to all this trouble risking everything... I had used ten years the glory days of my one and only life to save this home I was born in and grew in to love. His eyes were cold as if there were icicles that were piercing into my heart. The crowd grew silent. The faces of everyone were serious. I looked at his face, he looked mad. He drew back his kunai then reached for his neck. It was a katana, which the were usually used by the ANBU. So he's in ANBU, as I took the time to look at his clothing. I had no intention to my chakara, but with him I couldn't possibly win without it. Possible all I could do is doge, and give a few kick and punches here and there.  
  
"Ya want help?" kyubi asked in my head.  
  
"No" I said out loud. Opps, I looked at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow. Maybe I angered him, lot like I am afraid to face Sasuke... but he really might kill me, not like I could die so easily. "It's been a long time Naruto... but you don't belong in Konoha anymore." He said in a whisper where only Kyubi and I could hear. I heard the Kyubi growl with anger, he came charging up at me then to my sight in front of me... I stood amazed.  
  
An... should I continue???? Should I?? Huhuh do ya wanta know??? Hahhaa I am acting like a but today hahah.... I love chocolate mint!!!  
  
Before me there they stood... a wall, by my right there was Sakura, with her Kunai in her hand as well as Ino, and Shikamaru had Sasuke bonded with his shadow replication jitsu, as Neii and Rock Lee was in fighting stance, to my left there was Kiba and Akumaru was ready to leap on Sasuke. Even Ero- senin had his frogs tongue raped around Sasuke's right arms, which held his katana. My friends, which was Garra had his sand locked to Sasuke's left foot and arm, Setsuna had her invisible strings rapped around every limb, as Kasuma had her twin scythes ready by Sasuke's stomach ready to pierce, as for the Kyubi he was behind Sasuke, as he held his neck with his hands.  
  
Then my teammates spoke in unison, "If you hurt him.... We will hurt you!" they said with anger that I held only a few times before. The others were surprised that my teammates were so ... I don't know how to explain it... loyal I guess is one word for it.  
  
"Naruto... who are these people?" Sakura asked me. I walked towards Sasuke. I spoke to Kyubi in my head... "Kyubi... let go your chocking him." His grip would not loosen  
  
"KYUBI LET GO!" I stared at his ruby eyes, by blue eyes was losing its blue and started to turn orange with purple, with a great big black slit.  
  
"No... I always hated him... I know you do as well deep inside, you might think you love him but don't fool your self."  
  
"I DON'T CARE JUST LET GO! KYUBI!" No answer "KYUBI!!!" as my chakara rose with anger, but just a little bit. Kyubi knew felt it. He loosened his grip then he let go. He turned his head the other way so he wouldn't have to see my eyes. He was mad. I could sense it. My eyes returned to normal as I lowered my chakara, to none at all.  
  
"HAHA! SASUKE IT SEEMS THAT YOU LEARNED HOW TO JOKE PEOPLE!" I forced a laugh, as I told him, he grabbed on his neck, as Garra bottled his sand back in, and Satsuma's strings folded back. But Kasuma had her weapon still up at his stomach.  
  
"Kasuma, put your weapon down" I told her, but she didn't move, yet she spoke something to Sasuke but I couldn't hear her, but the expression on Sasuke clearly showed it was something that was big enough to shake Sasuke. She put her weapon down and placed it back on her sheath, was at her back, she had a smile on her face. What did she do? But my number one worry was Sasuke. Did he still have feelings he had for me ten years ago?  
  
I turn the other way, as I couldn't face Sasuke at this position, and time, it was too much angst. He must have had to hate me since... His eyes stared to but in the back of my head again. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I was giving too much stress again... my heart beated much faster now... I couldn't breathe... my head hurt so much... I didn't know what it was, then I couldn't see anything, I well backwards that's all I remembered... then I woke... it must have been late night, cause the moon was up way up high and the stars were out. The sky was dark and it was black in the room where I laid still in bed.  
  
"If your up you could at least tell me." Kyubi walked in the door, a stream of light poured in from the door, but he quickly closed it.  
  
"I know what your thinking... and the answer is no." I told him out loud we were alone there was no reason for us to talk in our heads.  
  
"I think we should have never came, you should have forgot of this place. There is millions who acknowledge you around the word, there are so much things why come back?" Kyubi asked me eagerly, he is voice was still had anger in them.  
  
"Are you still mad?" I asked.  
  
"No... you scared us all when you fell its not the first time you know that... we have to find what's causing all this... and that's the only reason that I have agreed to come here." Kyubi told me, as he walked closer to my bed. I started to sit up, but I felt a spin in my arm. An ivy drip was in my arm. "Why is this in my arm?" I asked a bit pissed of that someone just stuck a sick in my arm. "I made them stick it in you... your much thinner after the separation, you have to gain your chakara again." I sighed.  
  
"I don't want to gain anymore chakara anymore... I hate my powers, I frowned. I acted like a spoiled child. Kyubi stayed silent he had nothing to say anymore, he knew by emotionally how I felt... "I hate it... I can't do anything I want to do anymore... this as if I've been handicapped...I can't rain and I can't do daily ninja things I used to do... I can't even touch a flower without having a thought of admiring it or let out a steady chakara! YOU CALL THIS LIFE I CANT HANDEL THIS ANYMORE MY LIFE HAS BEEN CURSED!! WHY CAN"T I TRY TO LIVE NORMAL!! I TRY SO HARD!" I started to notice that there were tears in my eyes. I felt weak, so I kept crying, I cried even harder, as I hugged my knees. I felt Kyubi walking out the door, I knew he was depressed, and he was sorry. "I hate you... you have scared my life." I whispered. Of course I didn't mean it of course.  
  
"I know... "He told me then sadly... then he walked out. Once again there was a stream of light poured in, when decreased as the door closed he only light was the light given by the moon. I lied back down. As tears kept coming down, I looked at the moon, hoping the wolf was doing the same. 


	8. pain to my eyes

Pain to my eyes...  
  
Ch.7  
  
We will start out with an authors note ... well I would like to thank everyone.... I have reached my first goal... ten reviews!! And I am so happy cause there's 12~!! I would like to thank foamy... she's been real nice to me she's given me tips and we Restarting to be good friends... I also would like to thank sliced, she reviewed with every chapter, she is really nice and I hope everyone will like the next chapters and the ones to come...  
  
Ariigato!! =+=  
  
Pain to my eyes.  
  
I sat there watching the moon. He's really back I am not dreaming... but what the fuck was I thinking back there everyone must hate me now. Especially Naruto. I sat depressed against our tree. I started calling it the moon tree cause from any direction you have a clear view of the moon; it's the highest hill in Konoha. I sat there, Naruto had fainted this morning. He looked so much thinner then what he was before he left. And what was that incredible hateful aura I felt when I was getting chocked by that Naruto look alike? I was if it was like an angry ghost came and left. I felt really bad, I really don't know what had happened, but after that, that girl what was her name... Kasuma? Her black eyes... for a moment they looked... golden? Was it a type of blood? Was it something like shirangan? I sat there and wondered as I looked at the moon. I changed into my home clothes which was the regular dark blue shirt I wore and the shorts which I founded comfortable. I had skipped dinner I didn't feel so hungry. I took out my cigarette, and a lighter to light it but I couldn't find it so I reached down my pocket after I placed the cig. In my mouth, and as I took the lighter from the deep ends from my pocket and drew it near my cigarette, it light by it self. But I didn't flick, I looked around and there was at the top branch there she sat. Her long hair into a high ponytail. She wore plain black Chinese clothing. Kasuma.  
  
"I suppose you want something..." I asked her in a sarcastic tone, a tone that which said fuck off bitch I am not in the mood to be toyed with.  
  
"Yes... I am not such a warm person to strangers, and I rarely do give advise to others.... I hope you took the words that I told you very thoughtfully today." She said, she was very stoic.  
  
"Oh, that... yes that reminds me what the hell did you mean when you said, ' he's dieing?'" I asked she told me that today when she wouldn't put down her weapon, she whispered to me, "he's dieing" then not so soon after that Naruto fainted. That's when fear took over me that accured to me... Naruto is dieing? Then I thought no way the Kyubi's power would heal him...  
  
"He's dieing... Naruto-san... not physically, but emotionally. He is in pain... so he's dieing."  
  
"Dieing is a harsh word isn't it?" I told her.  
  
"No... when a demon has nothing more to rely on... their dieing... that's why there are demons stay alone so they have nothing to start with... and one who tames a demon has done a great sin... its given a reason to strive. Naruto- san has done a great sin... numerous times; he had saved me from my havoc world."  
  
"Huh is that so" I told her pretending not to be interested.  
  
"But the sad thing is after taming the demon... they're life will be cursed in some way." She said sadly, she was very pretty, even with a frown "then they soon die, then the demons fallow"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Do you think people keep looking at something that would be painful to remember just so it reminds them of a person they loved?" I asked her.  
  
A break of silence...  
  
. . . . . . . "I think" the wind gently carried a sweet aroma, "if you truly loved a person, you would do anything for them no matter how bad it is for them, you would kill them id they asked you too."  
  
That was a strong answer. There was a break of silence we both watched the moon. It seemed people around Naruto looks at the moon, instead of a bunny on the moon it should be a fox I joked to my self, as I chuckled to my self.  
  
"It must be painful for you to see him... I know about his and your past..."  
  
I smiled as I laid down more flat to the floor with arms as pillows to myself, and I closed my eyes.  
  
"Yup! Its painful to my eyes." I told her. I could almost hear her laugh at me, and then with a whoosh, she left. And suddenly o opened my eyes and above me there was the moon and a single tear dropped from my eyes. Then I stood up; I should go talk to him. I thought, so I transported my self to the hospital. That's the problems with ninja and transporting... you just don't walk anymore... you just puff there and puff here. It's a bad thing. So I started to walk up. The Nurses' kindly greeting me, it wasn't the first time I've been in there and I have been there often. I walked to the highest floor, there were guards. This floor was only for the honors that were brung into Konoha. I walked towards them; they were rookies, as they saw me they saluted. Inside I chuckled, what fagots! So not to make them feel bad I saluted them back, I told them they can have a break and I'll be here for a while. It seemed that way I mean we had a lot to clean up. Dammit I make it sound like we were in some dramatic relationship, and we weren't. Then I heard yelling behind the door then silence, then a few moments later that man walked out. I didn't really like him. He looked like Naruto, but more sick. I don't mean sick as in the flu I mean as in his dirty and I don't like his eyes, looking at me if its as if he wants to kill me. I told the rookies to take a break for a while. Then they left. The man looked down at the floor, his head down, and his eyes casted down on to the floor.  
  
"You want to talk to him I suppose," he said. I had nothing to say, but  
  
"Yes... we have...to talk...if he's willing"  
  
"OH... he's willing and trust me all he wanted to do was talk. It was you who pushed him to the floor." He said a bit angry and I understood he had every right too... but choking me that hard? I go the message when everyone made a human wall around him, I don't know if that would of held me down.  
  
I sighed. And I brushed my hand across my hair. "Yea I know" I told him, " but the hell you know... so just fuck off." I said with my eyes glaring at him.  
  
"Look kid!" he said as he grabbed my collar of my shirt, "you hurt him! I hurt you! Its just as simple as that." Then he let go and stomped down the hallway. You could hear him go down the stairs. I sighed; as I looked at the bottom of my feet then I slowly knocked at the door. I heard no answer, and then I walked in... and there I saw with the bright moon coming bursting out I from the window... I saw an angel. 


	9. the jokers laughing at us

Ch. 8 The jokers laughing at us.  
  
Sasuke walked in. Naruto's head was still faced to the window, which was the opposite to the door. Naruto was tired, his head still had a piercing pain as well as he heard bells ringing.  
  
"How are you Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his face still faced to the window, the gentle wind brushing his face, the tear trails were starting to dry but his eyes were swollen, his eyes were closed. The corner of his lips curved upwards.  
  
"You're still going to tolerate me after today?" Sasuke asked, in his stoic voice.  
  
"Did you really mean to kill me?" Naruto asked as he still laid still enjoying the breeze. There was silence.  
  
"No" he replied, Naruto's lips curved more higher.  
  
"Good, I didn't think so... I mean we are best friends right?" he said as he turned his head and opened his eyes to Sasuke, "right?"  
  
' God Naruto... not your eyes please...' Sasuke was looking into a sadness of the sky, light sky-blue that pleaded for an answer. But before Sasuke could start on his speech, Naruto started talking.  
  
"I was really... scared when you started to attack me... I felt that I could kill myself...but I have to be strong, because I cant lose to myself... right?" he said to him, as he put on a fake smile, Sasuke didn't have anything to say to him, so Naruto kept going right on.  
  
"When I left I asked you... if you'd be mad at me... do you remember?" Sasuke nodded Naruto now sat up on his bed. Then he continued, "well I remember you never answered back..." a sudden chill like a bad omen came to Sasuke, " I left that night on a bad start... so Sasuke... lets do both of us favors..." Sasuke now felt sudden fear.  
  
"Sasuke... lets pretend that we don't know each other..." Sasuke was shocked, his head was he saw Naruto's head tilled down and turning away from his eyes.  
  
"N-N-NARUTO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID RIGHT NOW?!" Sasuke yelled in fear and anger.  
  
Naruto stood up but it was hard for him, his knees were wobbly but he didn't show it, and he pulled the I.V out of his arm. Blood was dripping out but just a little bit and as usual steam came out of the wound and healed it. He walked up half way up to Sasuke, it was hard, and mind you it wasn't easy for him. Then as he got up to a yard away from Sasuke he kneeled to Sasuke.  
  
"I beg you... Sasuke I am on my knees, I am begging for mercy." Naruto now had tears running down on his face.  
  
"Why are you saying this?"  
  
"SASUKE...PLEASE!" Sasuke kneeled down to Naruto's level and grabbed his shoulders and gripped him and shocks him.  
  
"WHY NARUTO WHY NOW? I'VE WAITED FOR YOU AND I HAVE TORMENTED MYSELF FOR GUILT AND YOU COME BACK! WHY? WHY ALL THE SUDDEN? I WANT TO KNOW THERE MUST BE A REASON!!!"  
  
"Sasuke... it hurts..." Naruto said wincing at Sasuke's firm grip.  
  
"I WANT TO KNOW DID YOU FIND SOMEONE ELES ON YOU TRIP? A NICE GIRL PERHAPES! DID YOU LAUGH NARUTO WHEN YOU WITH THAT GIRL? LAUGH HOW HURT I WOULD BE WHEN I FOUND OUT? IS THAT IT? YOU WANTED TO GET EVEN WITH ME?"  
  
"Sasuke you're...your hurting me..." Naruto said but Sasuke kept going on.  
  
"THE TIMES I HURT YOU DID YOU WANT TO HURT ME BACK? WHY NARUTO WHY? I AM ASKING WHY! TELL ME WH-!"  
  
"SASUKE YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!" Naruto shouted at him, Sasuke let go of him, and saw him tremble. "Please Sasuke." Naruto said as he held him self and rocked back and forth. Naruto looked up at him directly up into his red eyes.  
  
"ONEGAI!"  
  
Sasuke had nothing more to say. He left him crying the in middle of the room rocking back and forth. After leaving the room, Sasuke leaned against the door. The light had hurt his eyes; it was dark in there. But those weren't the reason he was crying, he graphed his heart, then he fell to the floor, still leaning on the door.  
  
"You talked to him?" it was Sakura he didn't even noticed her coming he didn't even noticed that he'd been just sitting there for five minuets. She crouched down to his level.  
  
"Maybe I should visit him tomorrow." Sakura said thoughtfully, as Sasuke looked up at her with red eyes, Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"I'll buy you a drink." She said simply.  
  
-=-=-= it had been about an hour since Naruto talked to Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto-san... may I come in?" a voice said. "Sure... why not... come in Kasuma." Naruto said hoarsely. "I see you spoke to Uchiha-San." "Yes... and I've been wanting to talk to you." Naruto said, as he faced her and she drew near.  
  
"What did you tell him earlier today morning?" "Nothing much... only something you couldn't tell him... are you mad?" Silence... "No... I am happier..." "How so?" she asked as she walked towards the window and leaned on the fame of the windowsill. "Cause I am dieing and that is fact... I died when I left here... and now I am back, but this place is so innocent... I can't keep up with the happiness and the peace anymore. I really need to do something."  
  
"Why don't you join the ANBU force... as a high assassin?" "I have a feeling... that it wont be enough... that's how much I changed... I hate it here... I thought I'd like it if I was separated but it's still the same."  
  
"Are you suicidal?" she asked him in amusement.  
  
"Maybe" he said and chuckled a bit. "Well then I have only one thing to say to you." She said as she walked toward the door, and held the knob, then she looked into Naruto's eyes, her eyes weren't black anymore, but yellow, sharp yellow, with a circle around the pupil and onto the circle, there were two comma's as if it was Shirangan, but only two and yellow.  
  
"Don't forget your promise to all of us..." then with that she left, leaving the door open only enough so that a thin ray came out. 


	10. lets all get drunk

Ch. 9  
  
Lets all get drunk  
  
"So what did you say?" a sweet kind voice asked.  
  
"I got mad and ... I lost control." Then a sad sigh fallowed.  
  
"Wah... Sasuke-kun's weakness..."  
  
"How was that a weakness?"  
  
"Your to speedy... you have to think of others."  
  
Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at a sake stand. They sat next to each other on a stool.  
  
"So this thing... its my fault."  
  
"No... this one I must listen to both of the sides story then I must decide whose fault it is but I am not here to blame anyone." Sakura said thoughtfully as she held the chopstick at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"But I don't get him... he's just so..."  
  
"Complicated? So are you Sasuke –Kun and trust me I would know... the first twelve years of my life was dedicated to you... I should know complex relationship but yours is special... so keep in mind its not complicated... its special." Sakura said as she watched Sasuke one shot the glass of sake.  
  
"Speaking of complex which reminds me of a complex person... where's Kakashi –sensei?"  
  
"He said it was a special mission... but I think he's just saying that to get away from doing any work... but the weird thing is that Gai- sensei and other sensei's weren't here this morning at Naruto's prank..."  
  
"Well... it don't matter I am sure they'll come back when their hungry."  
  
"Sasuke-kun their human not dogs!"  
  
"Hmm..." he said as he swallowed another one shot.  
  
"Well... I couldn't say that about Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said as he poured some more into his glass and took another.  
  
After watching Sasuke take his drink Sakura carefully reached over and took the bottle but Sasuke grabbed her hand to stop her.  
  
"Just today Sakura... you know I don't usually drink..." Sasuke said, Sakura sighed and she handed him the bottle.  
  
"But just this once... you know I hate people drinking... I am mean after experiencing Lee's drunkenness... goodness..."  
  
"Oh about Lee... has he asked you yet?" Sasuke said as he poured some more then grabbed his chopstick to eat the egg roll.  
  
Sakura looked sad.  
  
"No... I've been expecting it for two weeks now... I don't think he's going to ask... I am a bit-"  
  
"Bit what?" Sasuke asked as he swallowed his egg roll.  
  
"Disappointed... can't help to think I am not good with guys I mean you... then Lee doesn't ask..."  
  
"Don't you think he's a bit... nervous and he wants to I don't know surprise you?" Sasuke said trying to sound more supportive then usual.  
  
"Yea... "The Sakura sighed as he brushed her pink hair, "well... maybe I shouldn't suspect anything... even though it hurts... I'll wait." She said the smiled very sadly. Then Sasuke looked at her, then realized that he wasn't the only that was hurt... Sakura was hurt many times from him and he wondered how many times he had hurt Naruto.  
  
"I WANT TO DRINK!" Sakura said with fake cheer, then said to the bar owner, "OJI-SAN!! ONE MORE SAKE!"  
  
Sasuke chuckled, then he knew that wasn't the only one who was sad in this game of love.  
  
After an hour and a half then fully ate and separated. Sasuke decided to walk home. It wasn't fair for him to just popped here and there... and he couldn't refuse the nice glow of the moon, it gave a nice glow, which made him a bit happier, but then again straying he ended up to the cursed place. Then his sorrows came back. He sat there again for the second time that night. The moon direction moved but it was still so bright. It was as if it was right next to the moon. He was sad... of course he had loved one for so long and he had just been broken by that love.  
  
He cursed under his breath then lied back, he was tired, and the alcohol was taking place. His eyes were closing very slowly, and then he was a slumber.  
  
Not so far after that, a young man had come near; he had bloody hair and his eyes the same. He looked at the figure, which lied on the tree. His eyes were now full of hate, and his angry overflowed from his viens. Then he took his hand and drew closer to his neck, as soon as he could touch his neck a sharp stabbing pain come from his head.  
  
' He's no good let me kill him!' Kyubi hissed to Naruto in his head.  
  
'No...'  
  
'Didn't you tell him that you didn't need him anymore?' Kyubi asked questionably, still hold him his hand near his neck  
  
' yes...' a small reply came out...  
  
' then I see no problem...let me'  
  
' I said no... I told him that I didn't need him anymore... not that I didn't love him... but if that's what he thinks I want him to think it that way... it would be less painful for me to ...' a pause then ' endure.'  
  
' if he is not here... there wont be any pain for you to endure... leave those memories with me...then you wont need to-'  
  
' NO... I need him... to remind me... that I cant die'  
  
' I thought you said you didn't need him...'  
  
There was a moment of pause,  
  
' I lied...' he said weaker then ever replied back.  
  
' Am I not good enough for you... Naruto... you are a person I have learned to respect... and –and...'  
  
There was no reply from the other voice in the back of his head. Then slowly his hand dropped form his neck and from the same time Sasuke opened his eyes, but from the light of the full moon had blinded his sight, but he saw... NARUTO!! But he looked so sad. Sasuke reached out his had to caress his face, he flinched when he looked him, the Sasuke whispered... but he didn't know if he could of hear him... because of the wind, but as he said those words he felt that that night was very familiar. Then his eyes closed... he was in a very peaceful dream. 


	11. tell me doc

Ch. 10  
  
Tell me doctor...how bad is it?  
  
" Naru-ni..."  
  
"Hmm? Nani Sesu-chan?"  
  
"How come there's a wire in you?"  
  
"Because the mean big boobed hag wants to kill me and they're drying all my blood out as a experiment-and"  
  
"NARUTO DON'T SAY THAT!!" Sakura scolded at him for telling a lie and scaring the little girl.  
  
"Waaah!! I don't want Naru-ni to die!!!" little Setsuna cried.  
  
"Look what you did!" Sakura said, as Tsudande came in, "ah! Godame- Sama, good morning."  
  
"Good morning, but it is sad that I must ask everyone to leave... I must talk to Naruto alone." She said rather seriously everyone seemed to sensed the serious and started to leave, but little Setsuna gave a frown and looked on the verge to cry, Naruto noticing, smiled at her,  
  
"I was only joking, the big boob lady wont hurt me... I promise, after I'll go buy ramen with all the five of us." He said, making her smile and run out of the room.  
  
They were the only ones in the room.  
  
"What made you think I needed guarding, and a tube stuck in my arm?" Naruto asked  
  
"Naruto... you never faint unless you've been in battle, you don't look like you have..."  
  
"Ahh... you think I weakened cause of the separation." Naruto asked her as he looked down. She opened her mouth to speak but he kept going,  
  
"It... it hurts..." he said as pain grew in his eyes, "I've changed so much... I have killed so much and I've forgot what kind of peace I long for was now... the peace that I have here, my home, the thing I most longed for is making me sick...I can't breathe here... I haven't gotten any weaker I only wished it was."  
  
"Naruto, I don't sense chakara off you... your empty, I don't think you can be a shinobi anymore you knew that there would be the possibility of you losing all your chakara after the separation."  
  
"I knew but its not like it did..." Naruto looked up at her, she had a face that had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"When I left I was also looking for a way to get Kyubi in another body... but the body doesn't just form out of no where... we had to do certain things..."  
  
"We?"  
  
"...Me... and him" Naruto said fizzing the word, "him", "we had to do certain things... Tsudande... I think I did something really bad... and this is bigger then a prank." Naruto said looking up at her. His eyes had fear in them.  
  
"Naruto tell me what you did," she asked him in a serious tone she looked at him with seriousness in her eyes, with an eyebrow up.  
  
Naruto looked at her and crunched up, putting his hands to cover his face.  
  
"I –I –I've had betrayed Konoha" he spoke in pain, stuttering, tears flowing out of his eyes, Tsudande now drew closer to him.  
  
"I-I-I h-have betrayed you... and the third and the fourth... a-and I have betrayed the people who root for me... this village... this country... this nation I have betrayed myself!" Naruto shouted by the end with anger to him self.  
  
"Naruto... what have you done?" Tsudande asked.  
  
"I –I needed a body... I needed it!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL THEM!!! NOT ALL OF THEM I NEEDED IT!!"  
  
"NARUTO!" she grasped Naruto's shoulders "TELL ME NARUTO SO WE CAN HELP YOU!"  
  
"I broke the...code... I am like him... Orochimaru... I am like him... I-" then with that the door blasted open, the other Naruto came in, he grabbed Tsudande's hand and dragged her out of the room. Tsudande longed to stay in Naruto's room, but the force of the drag was too strong, he pulled her out and banged her against the wall, her eyes were in shock, the red haired Naruto's eyes, were fear full, bloody red with such hate in them.  
  
"DON'T EVER REMIND HIM... OF THE PAIN HE HAD TO GO THREW EVER AGAIN!!! IF YOU DO-I WILL KILL YOU." She looked in his eyes; fear took over her... she was scared, his eyes reminded her of the blood, she feared so much. She knees shock, and became weak and gave in. but his grip on her was strong and it kept her up, "UNDERSTAND!?" Fear had chocked Tsudande and she couldn't give an answer, "ANSWER ME DO YOU UNDERSTA-!"  
  
"KYUBI-STOP!" Naruto said as he clutched this arm, he had plucked the I.V out of his arm, and it was bleeding, "please... Kyubi... no more screaming... I still here them... screaming in my head, in my soul wanting to be free... they don't want to go away..." Naruto said shaking as his eyes, had heavy tears daring to pour out. Kyubi let go of Tsudande, and walked to Naruto. Tsudande now saw that, The Kyubi was much more Masculine, then Naruto, and a bit taller; Naruto was lean and sickly looking. He held Naruto in his arms now, Naruto was shivering. He carried him into the room quickly and closed the door. Tsudande was left against the wall, his bloody eyes remained in her head.  
  
"Do you really want to know what happened?" a voice came from behind the wall. Tsudande turned around. It was to her surprise Gaara. Tsudande rose shill shaking.  
  
"Oh course, I want to know what had happened in ten years... why he's changed so..."  
  
"Changed? I beg to differ. I don't think he has changed I think he has taken his mask off, and is facing that the life he lead, wearing a mask, he cant go back too... its simply that, I have not lived a life with a mask, but a blindfold. Know this, we are monsters from the other realm, but we took have feelings and emotions." Gaara spoke then he walked towards the door, opened and went in. Tsudande looked up, then their two Genins came by, and saw that the Hokage was on the floor and hurried to her,  
  
"Hokage-samma what's wrong?" one of them asked her, with deepness.  
  
"Nothing... "She said as she stood up. "be in mind... only the people who came with them are to go into that room..." she said, then she said, "and the hidden 12..." she said. And she walked away.  
  
=-====-=  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!"  
  
"I don't wan to be alone anymore... they have no reason to hate me now... I didn't do anything wrong... why?"  
  
Kyubi looked at Naruto, he was still weak, and he had gone through so much mental stress. Kyubi sighed as he let Naruto sink in his arms to cry, he cried so much now, he was so frail. Kyubi knew why but he always denied it... cause of his pride, a demon should not show his feelings. It was forhibited, him being tamed was a bad thing enough but to show emotions to it... the others are weak, he thought.  
  
"Naruto..." Kyubi said gently as he set his down on to the bed "I have never been kind to you... I did curse your life... for that I am sorry, but I have also suffered as much as you." He said as he looked at Naruto, he was now under his covers over his head.  
  
"Its true you did have to do all those bad things just to be free, there's nothing wrong with that and trust me there is nothing wrong..." Kyubi sighed with depression and frustration. And sat down at the end of Naruto's bed, with his back faced toward him. He sighed again with frustration and put his hand threw his hair then rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Naruto... you have to tell her soon... you keeping it inside... its just no good."  
  
Naruto refused to reply again.  
  
"Naruto..." but then a door opened Gaara entered his eyes piercing a hole threw everywhere he looked.  
  
"Gaara... what are you doing here?" Kyubi asked "shouldn't you be with Kasuma?"  
  
"Yea... but then I wanted to tell you something..."  
  
"Me?" Kyubi asked, it was rare for Gaara to talk, let alone talk to Kyubi. Gaara nodded. Kyubi looked at Naruto, but he still stubbornly was under his covers, Kyubi smiled, he knew that he wanted to know what Gaara had to say to him. He can feel his hunger for the gossip.  
  
"Sure... I'll be out." He looked at Gaara, as he poofed out of the room; he then looked at Naruto, then also poofed out the room. Naruto slowly pulled his covers down enough to show his eyes, then soon, there was knocking on the door, and two old faces popped into the room.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"Must be serious for you to start a conversation with me." Kyubi said, they were the top of the hospital roof.  
  
"It is..." Gaara said as he looked at Kyubi, but Kyubi looked not so caring. He leaned on the rail of the roof. As he folded his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"The ambushers... they had more effect on Kasuma then we thought." Gaara said, then the word of their teammate his eyes shut wide open and looked at Gaara.  
  
"What do you mean..."  
  
"Here spell is starting to warn out. And by the sky its sunny... but in a few days you know rain is going to hit."  
  
"Its summer... you don't know when rain might hit... how bad is it?"  
  
"It starting to turn bad, her seal is unraveling, this morning she got a tree on fire." Kyubi looked at Gaara, they were stuck with no answer.  
  
"There is no way we could as Naruto to perform a jitsu... you have to do it, you are the main owner of the scrolls."  
  
"True... but I can't do it alone..."  
  
"I'll help" Gaara said.  
  
"No... our chakara is totally of balance there is nothing similar to our chaka-"  
  
"I don't think that's the reason." Gaara said with a bit of anger in his voice "why do I keep getting the feeling you are taking her away from me?"  
  
"She's not an object... and she was never yours to begin with so I would be saying anything nor thinking it. It is true your chakara is totally different from mine, if the spell goes wrong it is fatal to her you know that."  
  
Silence came over them.  
  
"I 'll speak with Kasuma... it is for her to decide." Kyubi said as he walked away from the scene and left Gaara to himself.  
  
When Kyubi got to Naruto's room, he noticed that there was others in the room. He couldn't go in, he didn't want Naruto to put him in a position of awkwardness. So rather going he transported him self near by the balcony of his room by the window.  
  
He ears dropped.  
  
"Naruto you've grown so much..."  
  
"Ha! The power of ramen can do this Iruka- sensei!" Naruto said, then other man spoke,  
  
"Naruto I've got you a gift since you're not a minor now you can read this... I got volume one for you... this book is made for people like us." Kakashi said.  
  
"People like us??" Naruto asked. He has noticed that both had aged within the decade he had been gone. Iruka was starting to get his wrinkles, but not so visible. His ponytail had still been in the length he had seen so many years ago, his eyes had become wiser looking, more ancient. Kakashi on the other Naruto couldn't tell, it was rare... or he had never seen his teacher's true face. The most he saw was both his eyes. But he knew by the way their sprits shined they have aged... they all did.  
  
"What do you mean people like... us?" Naruto stressed the word "us". Kakashi replied by an unseen smile. Naruto smiled along and grabbed the book that was offered and set it down on his lap. Then gave his big smile.  
  
Kyubi grunted silently, he was putting his mask back on again. He had to do so.... Or the people will worry or people will wonder why... Kyubi knew that Naruto didn't want that. So when he was with people he was close too he put on his mask... the only ones who knew his true nature were few.  
  
There was talking in the room, about how much Naruto had grown, but nothing was mentioned about where he was the last ten years nor anything about the present. Then soon the left. Kyubi heard a voice.  
  
"Come in... aren't you board?" he asked him  
  
Kyubi came in from the window, "no... I never knew eavesdropping is so fun." He said sarcastically. He said as he walked towards the bed and reached for the orange book titled,  
  
" ICHA ICAH PARADISE" he raised an eyebrow, then placed the book down and sat on the edge of the bed. He had his head down sat there saying nothing. Naurto crept to his side he peered at his side.  
  
"What?" Kyubi said as he looked over the corner of his eyes. "Tell me what he told you." Naruto said with determination in his eyes to find out the conversation between the two demons.  
  
"Nothing much... he told me not to tell you though..." Kyubi said.  
  
"You know I'll find out..."  
  
"Yea I know you'll find out so I'll tell you anyways." Kyubi said, as he chuckled as he looked at Naruto's face bloom with happiness.  
  
"Remember as we were coming to Konoha... we met exorcist."  
  
" Yea I remember. What has something happened to Kasuma?"  
  
"HA...you fast on this one... her seal is fading I can believe its cracking your seal... it's a bit hard to believe. That exorcist in the black mask... he is pretty good to wear off your seal."  
  
"So how bad is she?" Naruto asked him.  
  
"Not too bad but that's only the beginning you know that... the seal is starting to break instead of fade so, it we reconstruct it we could do it but...?"  
  
"But what?" Naruto said.  
  
"Nothing... just go back to sleep." He said as he left.  
  
Then Naruto wondered what he might have wanted to say....  
  
==  
  
Haha nothing makes sense huh!! But in the next chapters eEEEvvvEEerrrYYYTHiNG will be reviled.... Including Naruto's past and everyone else's thing... and I mean next four to five chapter will be full of Naruto goodness... so!!! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!! I am starting on a picture of my 40 t h review... if I get to forty reviews I will TRY my hardest to make a tribute of my thanks to my readers, supporters, and flamers and email it to them... or something... well keep reading!! And I know about the names spelled wrong... its sad, I found a site which got all the names down I promise to memorize all there correctly spelled names... ARIIGATO MINA!! P.s. longest chapter yet to come!!! 


End file.
